


Unleash the Titans

by Jonah_Sage



Category: New Avengers (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Badass Billy, Collisium fights, Gladiators, Hurt, Kate Bishop - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Non-damsel Billy, Original Characters - Freeform, Protective Boyfriend, Tommy Shepard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonah_Sage/pseuds/Jonah_Sage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy's been kidnapped by a group of people who run an illegal fight ring made up of magic users. He's forced to do things he know is wrong and struggles to keep himself together long enough for Teddy and the others to find him and rescue him. But what if there's more to these barbarians than they realise as an ancient evil plays puppet master behind closed doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've read a lot of fanfiction and ended up having a story of my own during me watching Clash of Titans. I thought to myself, "Gladiator Billy would be amazing". Forgive me if my writing is questionable, I'll admit im not the best at grammar or spelling but I'll do my best as the story progresses. Thanks and enjoy.

Prologue.....  
The heat was almost unbearable as two bodies laid side by side. Sweat dripped slowly down each of their sides as the hot summer air rolled off the city that never sleeps and into their room. Comfortable in an uncomfortable scene but the two were simply enjoying each other's presence despite everything. It’d been peaceful these past four months. No bad guys to chase, no homework to attend to, and best of all no family (little brothers) coming in to catch them being together. 

Billy rolled over, long arm draped across a sticky chest as he stuck his nose into his partner's neck. As more heat was forced upon him, the shapeshifter groaned in protest causing the warlock to smirk. It was hard to fall into a deep sleep so the closest thing they had was to lazily relax. “Why you do this?” The man sighed incoherently as he looked to the side, his face meeting a mass of brunette locks.   
“What? Something wrong with cuddling in hundred and ten-degree weather? ” Was the snarky response mumbled into his neck as the other boy pressed himself closure. His body wanted to shift away naturally but he didn’t have the heart to push the smaller boy away. The noises drifting in from outside seemed to lull them in ways the city had since they were small, only something was different about tonight. A deep humming rumbled in the corner of the room, making them both blink in surprise. 

Suddenly a flash of green illuminated the room and for a split second, they thought it might have been Tommy. The sometimes annoying (okay always) twin brother of one magic user who was currently naked and not ready for any sort of company. Within seconds, clothes were wished upon both of them when an unknown group of men appeared. “What the-“, The blonde called in surprise as he jumped into a defensive position but the group seemed to have planned for that.   
A blast hit him square in the chest, knocking him back threw their bedroom wall and into the next room. “Teddy!” The Warlock screamed as he shot a string of lightning at one of the intruders paralyzing them instantly. 

“Secure the boy! But don’t harm him!” Their leader ordered as the remaining moved forward with their plan, shooting several tranqs at him but he easily blocked them then flung another bolt. This was child’s play compared to the battles he’s faced however the men were incredibly flexible. Moving quickly to accommodate his talents, too late he noticed the sudden masks covering the men’s faces before an odorless gas was released. Shaking the dizziness from his mind, Teddy arose with an irritated growl prepared to pummel someone when the gas hit him. Instantly he knew what it was as his gaze became hazy and his dizziness increased, but only one person had his heart seizing. “Billy!” He exclaimed as he stumbled forward to see his boyfriend get picked up off the floor by the masked men and dragged to an open portal. 

Adrenaline and an overactive healing factor had the gases effects wearing off as he charged forward reaching for them. Too late, he thought as the light vanished only moments before his hands moved past the magical entrance and leaving him standing in an empty room. His breath caught in his throat as desperation set in making him frantically look for some way to follow them. “Billy?”  
His voice cracked as his eyes darted around, “Billy?!” No, no, no, no, please. He pleaded silently before collapsing to the floor, his large green body trembling. “BILLY!!!”


	2. I fight for him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Is kidnapped by a group of people who run an illegal fight ring made up of only Magic Users. Forced to play their games in order to survive, Billy holds on to his sanity as he waits for Teddy and the others to rescue him. But is there more to these barbarians than they thought? As an ancient evil plays puppet master behind closed doors, they young heroes might be facing their worst foe yet.

“Perry, perry, thrust” The man instructed him as he dodged his advances with some struggle. A red cape swished in the effort as the man moved to a rehearsed rhythm. “Come now boy! This is no game!” His warning only annoyed the younger man as he switched his tactics becoming more aggressive. Tired, angry, and wanting nothing more than to be done with this. He began to slam his blade against his opponents forgetting the lesson completely as he tried to just beat down his teacher. However, the man before him was more than cable of handling himself. 

Grunting under the attacks he finally was fed up with him, casting his sword away, the man caught the other’s steel in between his hands. Surprised the boy tried to pull it away only to have it yanked out of his grasp. Weaponless, he held up his hands in surrender but keeping his glare locked on the older gentleman. “Your rash, self-absorbed, and stubborn. Damn it, Billy! I’m trying to help you survive!” He scolded, making the boy wince. Billy knew he was only trying to help him like he’d done so many other poor souls cast here against their will, but he was done playing in their sick game. 

With a growl, Billy turned from him and began to walk out of the sparring arena. He stormed past the other armor-clad slaves waiting their turn to fight. He’d tried to remember their names but it was hard when they all looked the same. Sunken in eyes and twitching hands, they shook so bad that one would think they were sick and maybe they were. Loss of magic or rather it was sealed away in order to keep them in check had them feeling ill. All of them were sorcerers so it makes sense for them to feel lost without the power they were born with. 

Billy was one of the few who refused to give into such feelings… Never again. Wandering down the crowded corridor, he felt his way to a chamber clambering with other warrior/sorcerers as they went about their daily duties. Sharpen swords, clean shields, check armor; all things he’d never thought he’d do in his life. The whole scene was like something out of a gladiator film, and yes. That means they were dressed as such. “Billy!” A woman called behind him causing him to turn around, reluctantly. As he did his brown eyes caught the sight of a gorgeous Amazonian woman marching toward him. Her golden gaze burned into him with so much disappointment he felt himself shrinking back with a groan. 

“What in Gods name was that?! You just went full force on Hoenhiem!” she screeched reaching him before he could flee. Figuring it was too late to ignore her, He straightened his shoulders as puffed out his chest. Show no fear. First rule he learned when he was brought here. “He seemed to be able to handle himself” He snapped with a slight snarl, his features showing that he was in no mood to argue but Feterra had always been one who refused to back down. “Barely! I saw him almost lose his footing. One more blow from you and he would have been split in half! You need to remember you’re much stronger than you were before.” 

He shook his head in disbelief, ready to brush her off but she must have anticipated this because she was already reaching for a freshly waxed shield. Thrusting the shiny surface in his face he took it and looked at his reflection. To his surprise, he was far more toned and buff than he’d ever been. Even before, when he trained with the other heroes of earth, he’d never achieved such muscle mass. If only Teddy could see him now, he thought recklessly as his heart clenched at the mention of his fiancé. Souring his mood further, he pushed the object back into Feterra’s grasp before turning away unable to look her in the eyes. “Fine, I’ll remember next time to be more careful...” He said softly as he wasn’t too keen on continuing this fight. Thankfully, she understood and tossed the shield aside, clasping a strong hand on his shoulder. 

“That’s all I ask. Now let's get you suited up. Gotta make sure you don’t lose your next sparring match.” Her cheerfulness sadly rubbed off on him as he returned the smile and followed her to his bunk. As much as he hated to admit it, Billy was grateful for her company through this whole thing. She reminded him of Kate in the way she fought for everyone. Strong, independent and more than capable of kicking some ass, Fei was about the only person here who would die to protect him and whom he’d die to protect. She lifted the lid of his chest where the items he’d brought where kept, retrieving his battered Wiccan costume. She held it up, a look of sorrow contorting her features as she touched each of the holes gently.

Those holes were ghosts, mirrored by the scars on his body from where they had struck. Billy could still feel them ache in pain long passed. “What are you going to do with that old thing?” he asked, voice straining as he struggled against the memory. Feterra sat on the edge of his bunk, simply staring down at the old uniform. “You’ve been here for seven months… They’ll be making you have your first battle soon. It’ll be the first fight where you’ll be up against someone or something who wants you dead. I think it’d only be right that you wear something close to your heart during the fight.” She spoke softly and he thought on this a moment, then shook his head. “A seamstress and a warrior. My dear, you’re a woman of many talents” Billy remarked sarcastically, making her laugh. “Oh you’ll see. I’m going to turn these rags into a dress Cinderella, just in time for your first Ball.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The portal erupted into an abandoned alley off a bustling street, as four figures stepped through. A descending whistle left the white haired man lips, “Quite a place for my brother to be, huh Ted.” He turned his shit-faced grin to the larger man who couldn’t find it in any glee here. “Tommy, stead of running your mouth why don’t you run those legs and help us find Billy.” A dark haired woman ordered only to hear a tsking noise in response. “I knew you only liked me for my legs” 

“Enough. Strange said he was here so let’s find him quickly.’ The blond man growled as he headed toward the street the others looking uneasily to each other before following him into a mass of people. A silent pray on his lips as he wished only to see his boyfriend again… Alive.


	3. The Greatest Arrogance is Thinking your Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost internet! Twas terrible and dark and scary but now it has returned and I have a chapter for you guys XD

The old city buzzed with excitement as citizens flooded the streets cheering and shouting for the beginning of the Festival of Summers Eve. All headed for the center of the city where a massive roman style coliseum stood as the main event was getting ready to start. People from rich to poor walked with banners of their teams till it looked like a rainbow was in the streets. Peering from a room at the very top floor of the monument, a man watched with uninterested eyes as people filed into the coliseum. "And the opening ceremony has been scheduled to proceed within the next hour or so followed by your speech, then on to the man to man combats.", a boy read dutifully from a small clipboard never looking up to the man so as not to disrespect him with making eye contact. "The Game Moderator has sent his list of teams over as you've requested and the Beast Master wanted you to know-" The boy cut his words short when the chamber doors suddenly swung open and several armed guards came charging in, hands resting on their weapons as they whipped around and kneeled in front of the regal gentleman sipping his wine.

"Sir, we've detected an unknown magic signature in the south end of the city. My men have fanned out in search but have turned up nothing. Permission to use the Seer, sir." The general kept his head down waiting for the response but there was only silence. "Sir?" He questioned slowing looking up and gasping. An orange aura circled the older man's eyes as he continued to look out the window until finally speaking. "That won't be necessary, General. I see them now. They're four young people; two boys and two girls" He words were coated in amusement as he tilted his head as if they puzzled him. Feeling a little uneasy with the tense air, the man lifted himself off the floor. "Yes, sir. We shall apprehend them immediately." The general announced giving his men a quick nod but his highness raised his hand and they stopped. 

"No. I have a better idea.... Royin is it possible to have a little-unscheduled fight before the main combat started?" Jumping at the sound of his name being mentioned, the boy quickly flipped through the roaster and calculated the possibility. Giving a vigorous nod, a wolf-like grin curled on the man's face. "Wonderful...." He purred. "Heres what I want done...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Following the crowd seemed like the right thing to do as it appeared the whole city was making their way somewhere. With any luck they'd Billy at the heart of where ever that was. Keeping their dusty brown hoods over their heads, the group blended easily with the people who acted like they were in a Marti Gra parade as they marched to the coliseum. Teddy heard Tommy let out a quite wow and the shifting had to admit it was quite impressive. The others pressed closed to him as the crowd was funneled into a long corridor that led into the arena. Instinctively, he shielded his eyes as the dark tunnel opened into a bright cheering stadium and the inside was just as amazing as the outside as they simply stood there in awe. "This is much better than the one in Rome... " Kate said breathlessly and Teddy believed her as she would be the one most likely to have been to Rome. Being the size of at least six football fields the place could be a city itself if it wanted to.

"Hello! Hello!" A chipper female shouted from behind them causing them to turn quickly on a tiny blonde woman that reminded him a lot of stereotypical Flight attendant. "Welcome to Finnarium. Home the Most magnificent combat competitions in the Galaxy! You, lucky folks, have been chosen to have the best seats in the WHOLE coliseum to watch the event!" She said loud enough to draw the jealous glares of other fans making Teddy suddenly feel guilty. "Um, that's okay... We can just take normal seats." He offered an apologetic smile before turning but she caught his wrist in a surprisingly strong grip. "I must insist." She said through her grinning teeth and he knew they'd been made but he held up his hand as Kate and America started to advance. His gaze drifted to the varying people and noticed the scattered guards positioned around them. He knew that a fight here would result in a lot of innocents getting hurt so he nodded. "Fine." He said reluctantly and she quickly let him go.

"Perfect! Follow me please" She cheered before turning on her heels and began to ascend some stairs the group trailing slowly behind her. She led them to an empty booth close to the top of the coliseum but not quite. "Just sit and enjoy, I'll send you some refreshments real soon" She sang as they filed in then closed the door when they were all inside. "Anyone else smell a trap?" Tommy commented plopping down in on of the six lavish chairs in the room. "What gave it away the woman or the guards?" America snarled moving past the speedster, who held his hands up in surrender. "We can't stay in here." Kate Whispered and Teddy agreed. They were too closed off but before he could offer a plan a loud horn blew over the stadium causing it to erupt in a loud cheer. 

"Welcome Everyone to the Festival of Summer's Eve!" The people went crazy as a large projected image of a man appeared in the center of the arena. He was dressed like a king, sporting an elaborate crown and long purple robes. "I know you are all prepared for an amazing show and as a pre-game treat I'd like to show you the team who will be representing your City of Eterna!" Everyone stood as five gladiators walked out onto the dirt. They waved to the crowd, three men, two women. All wearing gold and red armor except the man in front who,Teddy assumed was their leader, wore a starry black suit with silver plates and a long red cape. His helmet prevented anyone from seeing his face but if the shifter had to guess it was probably some macho scarred up man. 

"Now to further show my appreciation for you, the citizens, of this great city. I've talked the officials into allowing a pre-fight to show off your champions!" As he spoke, a sickening feeling started in the pit of his stomach. "We need to leave now!" he shouted to them going for the door when a bright flash of light engulfed them and suddenly they weren't in the booth anymore but on the coliseum floor. "There The challengers have arrived!" The kingly man said gesturing down to them and everyone just stared before roaring. The Gladiators looked unsure to each other clearly just as surprised as they were by this turn of events. "Now! Fighters of Eterna! Defeats these infiltrators and receive your rewards!"

With a quick glance to each, the fighters began to move in on the heroes, and Teddy realized that the stealth approach was pointless now. Throwing off his hood, he hulked out raising his fists ready to defend himself just as Kate whipped out her bow, America assumed fighting stance and Tommy? Well, he stood like Tommy. Was a real Avengers moment. The gladiators raised their weapons and began to run at them only to pause when the leader didn't move. Looking quizzically to the man and each other, they merely watched as he began to slowly walk toward them. Teddy tensed ready for an attack but the man lowered his sword and reached for him. Shocked as the man lightly touched his face, the shifter didn't know what to do and neither did the others. His cobalt eyes studied the Gladiator when a hint of familiarity spread through his body as he began to recognize him but the moment was soon shattered when one of the fighters apparently decided to attack alone. He was charging for teddy but never made it that far as his sword was intercepted by the first man's with a loud clank. The air became electric as a blue light wrapped around the leader and suddenly his helmet flew off revealing him to the world.

"Dont. Touch. My. Fiance." Billy growled blasting his ex-ally across the field. 


	4. Faliure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short. Typed this up on my phone since it sort of just popped into my mind in pieces and I wanted to type it out before I forgot.

All eyes turned to the kings, who sat relaxed and a smile on his face. "Perfect. Activate No. 616's restraint collar and send Shadow for the Speedster." With a moment of hesitation the guards turned to proceed with the order while his paige remained. "And the others?" The boy breathed the growing smile on his kings face making him increasingly uneasy. Leaning forward in his chair, he stared at the intruders. Studying each one finding that the large green one the most facinating seeing his potential in being a warrior. "Grab the green one but kill the rest".

 

*Back on the collisium floor*

"....Billy?" Teddy whispered as he heart hammered against his chest, gaze transfixed on the brunette standing tall before him. Upon hearing his name, the boy turned to him but before he could speak his magic flared up around him and he cried out. As pain contorted his fiance features, Teddy didn't stop to think he was quickly at Billys side arms around his body holding him. 

The Warriors didn't move while the others were quick to his side. "What happened?" Tommy asked worry putting a Crack in his voice but he had no answer as he searched for an injury. Suddenly a horn boomed over head and Kate touched his shoulder. "We need to get out of here. Now", Teddy nodded lifting Billys unconscious form when a black figure teleported in behind them. 

Before they registered what was happening the figured grabbed Tommy and was gone. The rest happened so fast. Kate shouted running to where the Speedster once stood and as Teddy watched Kate the same figure grabbed Billys hand then he was gone. Panic, fear, anger. So many emotions to run through as he felt their plan falling apart. 

"Warriors! Apprehend those intruders!" A new voice shouted and the soldier's obeyed except for one. "Damnit...." Ted heard the dark haired woman say before she flung her hand out flames engolfing him and the others only the fire wasnt hot. "What tha", the fire blinded them and when it cleared they were no longer in the stadium but out side of it. They noticed on one of the observation screens showing a distraught crowd and the woman knelt down, hands behind her head as the Warriors rushed in the apprehend her.

America walked over and touched Kates shoulder sympatheticly. "What just happened?" She asked watching Teddy stare at the screen, her mind stugging to process the events. The man growled as he shifted into his human form throwing his newly made cloak on, "We were given another chance and this time.... and I won't make the same mistake..."


End file.
